couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugle Monster
The Bugle Monster is a nightmarish creature that appeared in Courage's first nightmare in the series finale episode "Perfect". Little is known about the creature itself, other than it being a monstrous manifestation of Eustace's broken bugle, and its infamy among fans of the show. "Perfect" The bugle makes its appearance at the beginning of the episode, where it is delivered to Eustace in the mail, but it appears to have been damaged in the package while it was shipped to Nowhere. Eustace attempts to play it, only for it to emit a dreadful, off-key sound. Eustace notices the big crack on it, and goes to fix it, but he apparently never does, (possibly because he couldn't find any thing to fix it with) due to it still maintaining the crack on it as Eustace is seen sleeping with it like a teddy bear. Courage's Nightmare After a long, stressful day of being taught by the Perfectionist, Courage attempts to fall asleep "perfectly" as he was instructed. Suddenly, Courage gets his first nightmare: the bugle as a deformed blue monster with a distorted human face and a forlorn expression floating in a strange, blue void appears as suspenseful music plays in the background. It then looks up at Courage (and quite creepily, the viewer), and whispers to him that he's not perfect, before bowing its head sorrowfully. Courage then wakes up screaming, disturbing his owners. After Courage wakes up from another nightmare, Eustace stops him from screaming by blaring the bugle into his ear. Appearance Normal: Before Courage has a nightmare of it, the bugle appears as a normal bronze one with a big crack on its side and has a mangled horn. Towards the end of the episode, Eustace ties a bandage around the crack. Nightmare: In Courage's nightmare, the bugle appears as a strange, blue-skinned being rendered in CGI. It has a distorted human face with a small mouth, a long crooked nose, and baggy eyes set far apart from each other. The creature's body appears to be nothing but a stump or a neck, which resembles the real bugle's main body. If one looks closely at the bottom of the creature as soon as it appears, it isn't connected to anything, appearing to have a snail-like foot representing the bugle's bell. On the right side of its body, it has a short, thin limb with a rectangular "hand" attached to it, mimicking the bugle's key. On the left side of its body, it has a long twisted tube that connects to the creature's head, which is surrounded by bumps. It also has a horn on the right side of it's head at the top. Personality Although little traits of this creature's personality is shown, due to it being just a nightmare, it appears to be sad and/or disappointed in Courage's imperfection. The creature also seems to be a hypocrite, due to calling Courage out due to his imperfection, despite being deformed and imperfect itself. Trivia * Like King Ramses and the Violin Girl, the bugle monster's scene is considered by fans to be one of the scariest moments of the show. It is also considered that people who have watched "Perfect" mostly remember it because of this moment. * The bugle monster seems to represent Courage's sadness of not being perfect, as it is blue, the color of sadness, and has a depressed look to it. * The bugle monster was designed by John R. Dilworth's late brother, who also designed King Ramses. Category:One time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Mutants